The Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium is a new entity formed from the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, a comprehensive cancer center and 30-year CCSG recipient, and its strong collaborators, the University of Washington and Children's Hospital. The consortium brings roger nearly 300 faculty with research interests in basic, clinical-and public health sciences related to cancer, with a total NCI funding of $112 million. The goal of the Consortium is the elimination of cancer through more effective prevention, diagnostics, and treatment, deriving from fundamental insights into the biology of the disease. New opportunities to reduce the suffering and mortality from cancer are to be found in the interdisciplinary collaboration of scientists in basic, clinical and public health sciences exploiting new information and technology. The Consortium faculty are organized into 16 productive research programs with the emphasis in the Public Health (Biostatistics, Epidemiology, Prevention), Clinical (Transplantation Biology, Clinical Transplantation, Human Immunogenetics, Immunology, Infectious Disease), Fundamental sciences (Basic, Human Biology), and programs that impact all three disciplines (Breast, Prostate, Gynecologic, Genetics, Imaging, and Genetic Instability). During the next grant period the Consortium will seek to develop additional strength in three areas: (1) To increase scientific collaboration and interactions afforded by the new consortium arrangement. (2) To build on existing strengths in immunologic and molecular approaches to solid tumor diagnosis, treatment and prevention. Prior experience in the development of successful new therapeutic approaches for leukemia and lymphoma and the new partnership in cancer clinical care which has been formed between the members of the Consortium, the Seattle Cancer Care Alliance will also contribute to achieving this goal. (3) The Consortium will be a leader in the application of molecular approaches to population sciences. New laboratories will be dedicated to this objective in the new Public Health Sciences Building currently under construction.